Gaara's Finally Legal
by THE KYO
Summary: So Gaara is turning 18...Wonder what he got for his birthday...YAOI! threesome


Summary: Gaara just turned 18!! That means a lot to two certain Konoha ninja, more than Gaara expected...it's not like he's complaining though...

Disclaimer: ZIM! Don't use the time machine. Love, ZIM!

Warning: ONESHOT YAOI THREESOME meaning three incredibly smexy GUY characters are doing each other.

A.N. I know I'm kinda late but I started this on Gaara-kun's birthday I SWEAR!! I just don't have reliable internet access so I had to wait to put it up. Aside from that it's awesome, I PROMISE!! AND if you like this one check out my other multi chapter fic that includes lots of NaruGaara loving...not to mention angst, angst is good...ooh and abuse, and smexyness that calls themselves Neji and fluff and...-gaaraUKE is dragged away still rambling-

Title: Gaara's Finally Legal!

Another year older and another year wiser.

Bologna. BALOGNA I say.

Age makes no difference when it comes to knowledge. No, no. Not when you are Sabaku no Gaara, a boy--well man now--who is wise beyond his years. Another year means more responsibility and with responsibility, becomes trouble.

Lots of trouble.

More trouble than he could possibly imagine.

That trouble stood right at the door of his office in the village hidden in the Sand. His door, his private door, the only exit in the entire room, beside the window. If he wanted to escape from the duo he knew he wouldn't have the chance, unless he risked the seven story dive into the barren streets below. Of course his sand would protect him, but then he would have to make up some bogus story about why exactly he was nose-diving out of his window in the first place. For that reason alone he stayed put, hands flat against the surface of his desk. Gaara's face was impassive, though single beads of sweat began to gather on his neck and forehead, drenching the kanji above his eyebrow...if he had one.

The two stood there patiently. Naruto Uzumaki with his orange and black jacket unzipped--probably due to the ridiculous heat in Suna--arms folded over his white cloth covered chest. Blue eyes focused ahead on Gaara as he shifted in his chair slightly, face holding a slight smirk. The pale orchid eyes of Neji Hyuuga watched the red head jinchuuriki just as intently, the same perverted lust inside his all seeing eyes. His shoulder propped up against the opposite side of the door frame than the blonde, one hand placed casually on his hip. Both smirked like the devil himself.

Gaara, in all his black rimmed, green eyed glory, stood from his desk. Face stern, impassive, even as he shook visibly. It was slight, but the men at the doors noticed it none the less. Their grins widened simultaneously and the sand in Gaara's gourd churned nervously. He cleared his throat, not entirely trusting his voice to speak, but forcing himself to do so anyway.

"What are you two doing in here?" his voice was deep and monotone, but it quivered.

Naruto and Neji turned to look at one another, as if they were in some sort of secret club that could telepathically communicate with each other. They nodded unanimously as if agreeing to some silent pact. Naruto was the first to speak.

"It's been a long time Gaara. We just wanted to see how you were."

"Right." Neji chimed.

Bull. Complete and utter bull. No way was he ever going to believe the blonde. Not in his hyperactive, colorblind little dreams. 'Just wanted to see how he was doing.' Gaara snorted mentally, his face still a mask of calm. Yeah...and he would bet this had nothing to do with today being his eighteenth birthday either. Boy was he in trouble. He easily saw past both leafnin's bluff.

"Is that so?" He asked, the sweat gleaming off his skin was more predominant.

"So how are you, Gaara?" Neji asked, flashing a set of brilliant white teeth.

Gaara shifted again, the folds of his Kazekage robe shuffling together. His eyes darted from the Hyuuga to Uzumaki, panic causing his heart to beat faster and the sand in its holding place to knock around like crazy. He wetted his lips tentatively.

"I'm well." He squeaked...as much as his monotone voice could in fact 'squeak'. "What...er...what have you two been up to?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "We heard today was your birthday...so me and Neji thought we might come by and give you a gift."

"Oh?" The brow that wasn't there rose. Some how he didn't think they were gonna pull balloons and noisemakers out of their pants and shout 'Happy Birthday' while a terrifyingly happy clown rode around on a unicycle doing funny little tricks and singing his silly little songs. At least Gaara hoped they didn't, clowns--in all that they were supposed to represent--were scary, and I don't mean funny scary. No, no, no. _Scary_, scary. So scary they make little kids run and crap their scary little pants. To put it simply, Gaara was terrified of clowns.

But it didn't look like they would pull any of that out on him. Thank Kami. Instead the two looked like they had something else they wanted to pull out of their pants and show the young Kazekage. Now that, he wouldn't mind. Accept for the fact that they looked like two hungry lions eyeing a poor, defenseless foul, licking their lips in anticipation of the bloodshed. This did not make Gaara any more secure in his safety while both Konoha ninja were in the room.

"Yeah..." Naruto was saying. "...if you were up to it." Neji bit back a laugh while the blonde's grin widened.

"What did you have in mind?"

Obviously that was the worst question to ask. Of course he knew what they wanted; it was printed on both of their handsome faces. Even more so after they reached around themselves to close and lock the double doors behind them.

Gaara gulped noisily and inched back even more. This had been the moment the two were waiting for. Gaara was finally legal and now he really couldn't do anything about it...not that he really wanted to. But that doesn't take away from the fact that the red head was extremely nervous about what Uzumaki and the Hyuuga had planned for him. For his birthday.

Something told him he should have stayed in bed this morning.

Neji walked toward him, all the lust in the world hidden behind his pale eyes. Unconsciously, Gaara felt himself backed up against the hard, cool wall, the raven haired boy still advancing on him. He saw out of the corner of his eye that the blonde made no move. Naruto stood there watching, waiting for his opportune moment to make his advancement. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

His eyes, however, stayed focused on the raven haired male coming closer and closer to him. The Konoha ninja grabbed the bulky fabric of Gaara's Kazekage robes, tugging him closer, anchoring the red head to him.

Gaara made an indistinguishable sound in his lower throat. If he doubted the intensions of the Hyuuga before, nothing could hide the proof of his desire, which the male had casually started to press against Gaara's hip. Neji buried his face into the sand nin's neck, licking and sucking in the pale column, forcing Gaara to bit his lip in annoyance/pleasure. But how could he really deny himself this? He was going to be taken advantage of by two of Konoha's sexiest and eligible bachelors. Hey, he only turned eighteen once, right?

Neji nipped along his jaw line, traveled up to bite the lobe of the jinchuuriki's ear, all the while tugging at the knots and ties that held the garments on Gaara's pale form. When the raven managed to get the front open, he quickly moved his hands to run over Gaara's warm, well sculpted chest. His lips moved with them, they found their way to pale and shivering lips that belong to a slightly flustered Kazekage. Neji looked into Gaara's eyes and smirked, before his mouth landed on the others.

Now this wasn't the kind of kiss he had shared with anyone before, oh no.

This kiss was urgent and devastatingly passionate. Neji kissed much like the way he fought. His movement's were graceful and oh so precise. He angled their bodies just the right way so that his and Gaara's growing arousal brushed roughly against each other. And when Gaara managed a strangled gasp, Neji took the opening to swiftly move his tongue into the red head's wet orifice again. Gaara knew the shinobi was passionate, but he would have never guessed he could demonstrate passion like this. The movement of the raven's tongue and the groping fingers of his hands brought the Kazekage to the point where he was panting from exertion.

Neji distanced himself suddenly, removing the outer garments of his Hyuuga robes until he stood in just his pants and sandals. Gaara's own garb was torn from his pale shoulders and pulled down his lithe body; he was half naked when Neji lifted him up onto his Kazekage desk. The byakugan wielder moved in-between Gaara's legs, kissing his neck and shoulders, stroking his sides with his cool, smooth hands, trailing down to bring his attention to a pale nipple. Gaara gave out a gasp that quickly turned into a moan; Neji nipped at the tender flesh before soothing the slight pain with the tip of his tongue. This time Gaara's groan was louder.

The red head had been so preoccupied with the Hyuuga's ministrations that he'd half forgotten Naruto. The blonde was on the side of him now, tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling Gaara's head back so that he may have access to his slender neck. Gaara's mind was whirling when Uzumaki's hot tongue touched his skin, adding to the bigger heat pooling in the region Neji's hand was centimeters close to fondling. Naruto moved up to his jaw, licked it lightly, and then captured the lips of the sand nin.

His kiss was different from Neji's, more rushed and impatient, but just as passionate, maybe even more so. Just as the blonde forced his tongue between Gaara's already swollen lips, Neji's hand brushed over his hardness, causing him to moan into the mouth of Naruto. Neji smirked while licking his belly button.

Gaara felt his pants being pulled over his slim hips and suddenly he felt horribly exposed. He'd never been naked in front of anyone, not even Kankuro...His father hadn't condoned bathing together, even if they were brothers. And the thought to having both Neji and Naruto looking--more like leering lecherously--at his naked form, caused him to shudder and want to cover himself. But Naruto caught his hands before he had the chance to reach the quickly disappearing fabric. He felt Neji's long hair tickling his thighs as the leaf nin stripped his legs bare, taking off his ninja sandals in the process also.

Naruto, who had laid Gaara down, pinning his arms above his head with one hand while the other pinched and twisted a flushed nipple, had previously removed his shirt and jacket, his sealing mark swirled around the tempting dip of his naval. Naruto still had his tongue currently buried inside Gaara's mouth, preventing him from any form of protests...not that he would if he could. He just had a little problem with being taken advantage of inside his office, on his brand new desk, by two smexy Konoha ninja.

He didn't care how smexy they were...when they were done, they would pay.

He tried to think about their punishment, but that was rather difficult considering the fact that Neji decided it was his responsibility to ease the tension in Gaara's groin, by licking the underside of his cock. He gently wrapped his fingers around his strained flesh and proceeded to lick the base if it tentatively, placing slow, wet kisses around him, managing to suck the hot flesh whenever he could, until he slipped him entirely into his mouth.

No...Gaara couldn't think straight when the raven-haired boy did that.

What made it worse was when he swallowed him whole, shoving the entire length into his beautiful mouth. Gaara groaned into Naruto's mouth, bucking his hips.

They were really making it hard for him not to enjoy this. The more he denied, the farther they went.

Just how far was this gonna go...?

He flinched as soon as something wet ghosted over his opening. The warm, wet feeling traveled back over his sack and all over his weeping member, the one conducting these movements squeezed his hand over Gaara's length, pumping lightly before sucking it back into his mouth. While not really meaning to, Gaara's teeth clamped down on Naruto's lower lip, the blonde flinched. When he finally let go, Naruto lifted his head.

He stroked his lip with his free hand. "Jeez, Neji, what are you doing to him down there?" He heard the male laugh.

"I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing. Why? ...Doesn't he like it?" He asked, lifting his dark head, lower lip moist from his activities. He looked into Gaara's half lidded eyes and smiled.

Naruto snorted. "I think he's enjoying it...a lot."

Neji gave a short laugh, enjoying the way Gaara flinched every time he tugged on his length. He lifted up, however, and stuck three long fingers inside of his mouth, drenching them in saliva. He kept his eyes focused on the red head as he lowered his hand towards his opening. Gaara squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the prodding digit enter him slowly. The intrusion was...strange. It didn't feel good, but it didn't hurt either, it was...really uncomfortable. The finger began to move, slowly in and out of his opening, easing the tension as his muscles tentatively relaxed. It was when the raven added another finger, that the discomfort made itself known more. A third finger made its way inside of him and he whimpered lightly, that is when the blonde decided to distract him.

His lips crashed down on his, his tongue exploring at its own will. After Gaara's mouth was thoroughly ravished, Naruto moved his attention lower, to the warmth of his neck; he nipped it with his teeth, scraping them back and forth against his pulse. Gaara groaned heavily when Naruto's hand traveled down to caress his recently abandoned member, the smooth friction on his groin made him momentarily forget all about the intruding digits of the Hyuuga.

Soon enough the fingers were removed from his opening and Neji gave the green eyed man another warm caress before removing his hand from his middle and grabbing his bare leg, dragging him farther down the desk. He removed his pants, positioning himself. He eased the red head over his fully erect cock, Gaara screamed softly as he was fully impaled.

The kazekage's senses buzzed as Neji pulled back and then rolled forwards again, sending waves of pleasure up and down his spine. His head lolled against the cool hard desk when the ebony haired ninja's movement quickened the pace in his rhythm. The sand nin screamed incoherently as the blonde caressed his sides and back, running his hands over his flesh slowly and methodically, soothing him of all tension. Neji pounded inside him again and again, holding stead fast to his hips, his grip tightening with each thrust. His length brushed against something inside of Gaara that caused waves of pleasure to hit him with each thrust. Neji leaned over Gaara's lithe body as he thrust inside of him; his hair tickled the sensitive flesh of the red head's chest. Naruto moved out of the way for a moment, allowing the Hyuuga to lick over Gaara's swollen lips.

With each roll forward, the Kazekage winced, snapping his eyes shut and whimpering softly against the ebony haired man's lips. He ran his hands down the sleek, sweat laden back of the leaf nin, digging his dull nails into his flesh as he pounded harder and faster into his body. Suddenly Neji slowed down and rose to support his weight onto his arms. He pulled out very slowly until they were no longer connected, and then slammed back in harshly, causing the jinchuuriki to yelp in surprise. He steadied his pace, going excruciatingly slow, so much so that the red head beneath him begged for him to go faster.

As soon as he thought it was never going to be over, Neji pounded into him once more before he released, sending hot ribbons of his seed shooting inside of his body, causing the village leader's own release to usher through, landing on his stomach along with the middle region of the male above of him. The raven pulled out with a short groan, Gaara winced, his essence dripped out of his core and onto the shiny wood desk beneath them.

Neji's breathing had turned back to normal when his head finally lifted to look at the male spread across the desk. Gaara looked gorgeous: green eyes dilated, face flushed from exertion, body damp and shivering, his blood red hair matted to his forehead. With an evil smile he looked over to Naruto, who leaned over the red head's body slightly, hands flat on the table. Gaara was caressing his weeping length absently, until it was stiff and overly engorged.

It had been too much to sit back and watch.

The two leaf ninja nodded to one another again and Neji grabbed Gaara's arm, pulling him up from the ruined desk. The Suna leader's legs were still a little wobbly and he watched the raven with wary eyes. Neji smiled in Gaara's face as he handed the male to Naruto, who bent the red head over his own desk.

Smoothing his hands over the soft flesh of Gaara's rear end, he entered him from behind and the red head screamed out. Naruto grabbed his hips and slid him along the extent of his shaft. By the time the blonde pulled out again, Gaara was impervious to coherent thought; he placed his head against the desk, the wonderful friction unbearable. Naruto steadied himself, grabbing both of the kazekage's pale hips. Gaara moaned each time the blonde angled his body, he seemed to be aiming for one place in particular and with each thrust he hit that place. He rocked his hips steadily at first, calming himself, then more urgently, pulling the red head against him so hard that he bounced back into the desk. Gaara couldn't stifle the vocal expressions of his pleasure at this point. Every time the leaf nin hit that tangle of nerves inside of him, he wanted...no, needed to scream.

That's just how good it felt.

This was shaping out to be one hell of a birthday present, thought Gaara, when Naruto literally growled. His member brushed that spot inside him again, Gaara felt the heat pooling in his stomach. He would cum soon, he knew. Naruto was close also, his movement became even more sporadic, and he pounded into the red head's body with undue force. Neji--currently on the floor--brought his attention back to Gaara's member, sucking sternly on the head, pumping his hand against the shaft. Gaara moaned thickly and Neji caught his breath as he watched the boy tense, his face flushed in the ecstasy of his orgasm. The white, sticky substance shot into the raven's mouth, he swallowed, sitting back licking his lips.

Naruto pounded into the red head's body a few more times before his own orgasm consumed him. His eyes bled red for a moment as he squeezed Gaara's hips, cumming inside of the sand shinobi. When he released his fierce grip, the red head slumped over onto the desk that would no doubt need replacing. Naruto laughed, smacking his ass.

"Happy Birthday, tanuki." he said breathlessly.

Neji chuckled behind him. "Can't wait till next year."

Gaara groaned then slumped down to the floor, mumbling incoherently.

A.N. ... . ...Filthy human, REVIEW OR YOU DIE!! I AM ZIM!!!...well, I'm actually gaaraUKE, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT...REVIEW DAMN YOU!!... . ...


End file.
